The Adventure of Traverse D Sora
by Traverse D. Sora
Summary: The Adventure of Traverse D. Sora... Please read and review! I would love some feedback.
1. Enter: Traverse D Sora!

It is a special day in East Blue, on the island Shells Town, the Marines have started a special program for young boys and girls who wish to be the strongest of the Marines.

"The last name on the list is... Traversed Sora!" the officer called out confused with the name he had just read.

"It's Traverse D. Sora! ... Sir" shouted back a boy among the lineup of people.

"Alright, moving on, all those who have been called please step forward." said the officer as he began stepping down making way for someone else to stand up in front of the now small group of people.

Eight recruits have made it into this special section of the marines while 20 or so others have been rejected.

"I am Rear Admiral Travis, the man responsible for your recruit. As of now the eight of you have now been granted the rank of petty officer. From now on all eight of you have the opportunity to rise in rank, so work hard and you will be rewarded!" the admiral had stepped down, apparently finished with his speech.

The officer who had been calling the names of the recruits stepped back up to finish the ceremony. "Those who have been recruited can now enter the camp to their respective sections. Those who were not selected... Should try again in a few weeks time." the officer stepped down, everyone done with their speeches, the recruitment meeting was over.

"What? When did they talk about sections?" Sora asked himself; "probably when I wasn't paying attention...great!" he began laughing at himself.

He had been watching the two marine ships that had docked into the marine dock, wondering which one he would end up on.

Everyone had gone, he stood by himself right next to the dock were the eight new recruits were accepted. With marines guarding the dock, exploring the ships was out of the question, during the day anyways.

Without anything else to satisfy his curiosity Sora decided to head back to the marine building, where he should already be at according to the look of things.

"Might as well explore a bit before I get scolded for not paying attention when I was supposed to... Hahaha!" said Sora as he walked pass two marines as he entered the marine building.

"Hey! Where are you heading? You are supposed to head to your bunk!" shouted one of the marines Sora had just passed.

"And that would be...where exactly?" asked Sora, forgetting to add sir to honor the higher marine talking to him. Sora had realized this mistake and began to laugh, "I'm guessing it is not that way?" he said while pointing towards the closed off courtyard.

With anger and aggravation in his voice the marine officer said "Causing problems on the first day are we rookie?"

Immediately Sora responded without a moment's pause "No sir! I would not dare to cause any problems with you..." the two marines looked furious, and looked as if they were about to do something to Sora.

Quickly Sora gave a stern face towards the two marines at the front door, and began looking over their shoulders, behind them, as if someone "important" was there.

The two officers turned around quickly as to see who was waiting behind them, quickly because they were supposed to be watching the outside not the in. And to their surprise there was no one there, and again they turned to see Sora, who was nowhere to be seen.

Finally out of the two marines' eyesight, Sora laughed and continued through the courtyard he was not supposed to be in, there was only two directions for him to go in, forward entering another part of the building, or back the way he came.

"Mannn, right when I got outside again I gotta go back in..." said Sora as he approached the door in front of him, "and behind door number one is..." he said while opening the door.

To his surprise Sora found himself at the end of a long hallway. To his right were a door and the end of the hallway, and to his left a seemingly endless hallway.

Looking towards the left "that's probably where I am supposed to be," Sora said to himself as he turned to the left. "I wonder if there's a girls dormit..." Sora stopped short, he heard something from the room behind him "I probably shouldn't...but... Why not hahaha" he laughed to himself as he walked towards the sound.

After doubling back to the door, he found that the door was open a crack, "Perfect!" he thought to himself. He crept up as close to the door as he could, he wanted to hear everything, hoping that it is something worthwhile.

Sora recognized the two voices coming from the office, one was definitely the officer that had called and messed up his last name. "Travis do you really think it's a good idea to pair two Devil Fruit users together?" said the officer with some frustration in his voice.

"Ripper, this is the best we can do for the time being. Commodore Summers requested the two of them, besides putting that Sora with Summers little sister will definitely be an interesting combination..." Rear Admiral Travis seemed to be finished talking. "But sir, that Sora is nothing but trouble..." Ripper said in hopes of changing the Rear Admirals mind.

"Two Devil Fruit Users! And it's a girl!" Sora said out loud by accident. "What was that?" said one of the people from the office.

"I'm Out!" Sora thought to himself, he immediately began to run down the hallway as fast as he could, so he would not get caught and put in more trouble than he already might be.

Without realizing he made it into the mess hall, the mess halls balcony to the lower level was getting closer as Sora ran faster and faster. "At this point it's too late to slow down, and I'd rather not get seen...hopefully nobody notices too much..." Sora said to himself as the area around him had become very windy.

Sora jumped to the balcony, as I'd time stopped, he saw the lower level filled with marines, young and old. "Great" he thought and as time began to flow normally he launched himself into the air.

"High-wind Burst!" shouted Sora as he sped up in mid air, to the point where he became one with the wind, flying over the mess halls lower level. As he was reaching the balcony on the other side of the mess hall, he realized that he caused a huge up wind in the cafeteria below him.

"This Devil Fruit always comes in handy; I am the God of Wind! hahaha!" sora laughed loudly, to the marines below it went unheard due to all the wind Sora had conjured up to take the jump.

His two feet touched down on the balcony on the opposite side of the mess hall, he hopped off the balcony to get out of sight, and continued on his way. There to his surprise was a sign on the way pointing down the hall that read "new recruit dorms"


	2. Enter: Faith Summers

Chapter 2: Enter: Faith Summers

Knowing that he found his way he began to think about himself and his new partner the girl, who was a fruit user. What kind of fruit did she have?

"I remember her from the acceptance ceremony, she looks like she could be good...hopefully she doesn't have a whack devil fruit! Haha" Sora laughed again, thinking of all the funny fruits she could have. "She probably has a paramecia type, those are the most common of the three..." he thought to himself, but in all honesty she could have anything.

Sora continued down the hallway, hoping for another sign to point him in the right direction. "I really don't need any more attention at the moment..." As Sora thought to himself, he saw a girl walking further in front, but she didn't have the usual marine get up. "I wonder..." Sora began walking faster so that he could catch up to get a better look.

"Hey!" he shouted down the hall hoping she'd hear.

No response, she ignored him. "That's not very nice!" he yelled again. She had entered a room, "Probably her room..." he thought, and so he decided to go "confront" her.

As Sora walked down the hall he noticed names on the doors as he passed them. He began to wonder if they were going to be rooming together, being that there paired up an all. As he approached the room the girl had walked into, he saw the names on the door, "Sora D. Traverse," he read to himself "that's me alright, and she is... Faith Summers..." said Sora as he thought if where he had heard that last name before.

"Summers... Summers... SUMMERS!" he thought to himself, "Damn... Commodore Summers'... little sister?" Sora remembered hearing Rear Admiral Travis saying as much.

"That doesn't complicate things..." Sora said sarcastically as he began opening the door to 'their' bunk. Sora began looking around the surprisingly big room; all of his stuff had been brought in and placed into a massive chest.

Where'd she go? Sora thought to himself as he looked around, there were two doors in the room, no closets, one window, two beds and two chests. Sora turned his attention towards the door near his bed. As he opened the door he found it to be the bathroom, quickly turning around he began to wonder what was through the other door.

"And behind door number two is...!" Sora said as he began opening the door, and there she was, the girl he had been ignored by, the girl he had been paired with, Faith.

Sora started to wonder why they felt the need to put two bathrooms in one room, he stood there with the door wide open while Faith had been in the shower, behind the curtains with the water running and everything.

"She would probably kill me if she realized" thought Sora as he closed the door to Faith's bathroom. Having closed the door he began walking towards the window, to his surprise faced out towards the sea.

The day flew by he thought, looking out towards the sun setting over the sea. As Sora looked out the window he also noticed to his delight, the two ships, one of which he might end up working on, were right outside. So close and yet so far, "I better start deciding which one I want now so I don't make the mistake of choosing the ship that isn't as good" said Sora out loud, "Hopefully the plan will work out without any problems."

"And what plan would that be?" someone asked

Sora was so caught up in the view, he failed to notice when Faith came into the room. Being very curious about Faith, Sora wanted to see what kind of person she is.

"Just want to get the better ship that's all..." said Sora, "You probably want to get on your sisters ship right?" he asked quickly, trying to change the direction of the conversation.

"I don't think I have a choice anyways," Faith said sounding sad almost, "I would rather get on the other ship, but I'm sure she picked me...I mean us I guess."

Being a pair they would end up staying together throughout the selection process. "So do you have a plan?" asked Sora. Faith seemed surprised, she probably hadn't thought of fighting the selection or anything like that, "You should do what you want, being put in a situation where you have no choice is the worst," said Sora

Before Sora could finish, Faith cut in saying "Well if I don't have a choice I can't do anything can I?" Sora noticed her frustration, "I wasn't finished..." added Sora "I think you have a choice, it's one you obviously hadn't thought of. That choice is the one I am choosing right now, it's going to be very hard, but I want to be free! To go at my own pace, and not have to listen to anyone!" Sora began to laugh while looking at Faith who at that point still didn't figure out what he was talking about.

"You want to be free? And not have to listen to anyone? This is the Marines if you haven't noticed, we have to listen to people of higher ranks, and we are too busy to be 'free'! You're talking nonsense..." said Faith as she walked towards the window, which was getting darker as the sun began disappearing beyond the horizon.

Having moved out of the way for Faith to stand by the window, Sora went to lay on his bed "mmmm...the bed is more comfortable then it looks." Sora began stretching out on his bed trying to get comfortable. "I said I had a plan didn't I? After hearing about this program, I thought it out, very well if I do say so myself..." said Sora "I was hoping you'd have caught on by now..."

As Sora finished his sentence, Faith began to realize what he had been talking about. Surprised she asked "You're going to steal a ship?"

"Yup! Took you long enough, I thought you'd have realized when I was talking to myself, but that doesn't really matter now..." said Sora "That's the other choice," he laughed again at the faced Faith had made to him.

She was shocked, completely surprised "Why go to such an extreme?" asked Faith.

"Well... I didn't want to go on without a good ship, and a marine ship should be as good as they get right?" said Sora "Besides I would rather be a pirate and be free to do whatever I want, than be a marine and have to do as I am told..." he added.

As he finished talking Sora sat up, onto the edge of his bed, Faith finally sat down on her bed, against the wall trying to get her head on straight. 'I might as well let it sink in a bit; I guess it was too much for her to agree with...' Sora thought to himself.

He began to wonder if all of his stuff had truly been inside of the trunk, Sora got up just to make sure, as he went to open it he had caught Faiths attention, she was probably curious what he had in his trunk considering he didn't plan on staying for more than a day or two.

Sora opened the trunk at the end of his bed, and to his delight, all of his stuff had been there. Backpack, his book, spare clothes, some medical tape, and his sword, 'That's everything, haha I'm surprised they actually let the sword pass.' thought Sora, "I guess I should pack everything now, don't want to rush tomorrow..." he added.

Faith had gotten up off her bed, Sora noticed that she still was a little surprised, and maybe even conflicted a little. 'She probably wants to leave too; I better try and convince her tomorrow, she is a fruit user, that alone should be good enough to be a part of my crew...' Sora thought to himself.

"I'm turning the lights off, it seems like tomorrow were going to have a long day..." said Faith, she walked past Sora, straight to her bed where she had laid down "You're really going to do it huh?" she asked.

Sora didn't answer right away; he began packing, stuffing his spare clothes, book, and medical tape into his backpack. He took his sword out as well; he closed the now empty trunk and put his pack and sword on top. 'All set! All I really need now is a navigator... But that's for tomorrow...' Sora thought.

While taking off his hoodie "Yup! I made up my mind a while back, not going to change it now..." he said as he floated onto his bed 'hahaha good thing she's facing the other way while I did that, better keep the devil fruit stuff till I'm sure she's with me...' thought Sora, "It's a big ship you know, you're welcome to come along" he added.

It was dark; the moonlight from the window was the only bit of light around. Sora began removing the medical tape that was on arms and legs while he sat there on his bed in the moonlight. She didn't answer yet he thought, I doubt she's sleeping already; she probably doesn't want to choose yet...

"You know... Maybe I will..." said Faith, very quietly, almost so that she wouldn't be heard.

"Okay...well you don't have to decide now, there's still time, I planned it all out remember? Don't tell me either way!" he added

"But I thought you wanted me to come with you? Make up your mind!" she interjected. "Again! I didn't finish!" continued Sora. "You'll see, tomorrow you can either follow me or not... That's all" he finished.

"Okay" said Faith, "... Well goodnight. Sora"

"Goodnight Faith," said Sora quietly, having finished removing the now old medical tape 'Won't be needing these!' he thought as he through the worn down medical tape out the window.

'Now to get some rest... Tomorrow is going to be rough...' he thought to himself as he laid down on his bed going to sleep.

"I don't know about you, but I'm pretty awful at navigation..." said Faith, who was now sitting up in bed. "Won't we need a navigator?" she added.

'Of course I planned for that' he thought to himself, Sora was still laying down, but facing Faith, 'It wouldn't hurt to tell her... I guess' he thought to himself.

"We're going to kidnap one!"


	3. The Navigator

Chapter 3: The Navigator

"Sora! ... SORA WAKE UP!" she yelled.

As Sora woke, he noticed that the sun was just rising, probably early in the morning. Wondering why he was woken up so early he asked "What happened now?" hoping it wasn't something serious.

"Let's got eat breakfast... I'm hungry." Faith said while she got out of her bed.

Sora sat up, confused, 'is she serious!' he thought to himself. She woke him up so that they can eat together? 'I'm the captain of this crew! Don't fuck with me!' he thought. Instead of starting an unnecessary fight, he decided to go along with it, "Yea, let's..." he said.

While getting out of bed, Sora reached for his bag. He pulled out a lot of medical tape and began wrapping up his upper body, as well as his arms.

Faith had been watching him as he wrapped himself up, "What's the medical tape for?" she asked.

As he finished his upper body and arms he began to wrap his legs, "It's because I'm still pretty banged up on the inside and this limits my movements enough so that I don't strain myself more than I should," he explained "also I think it makes me look kinda cool!" he began to laugh as he finished up.

He grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it on; on top of that he pulled on his hoodie, and strapped his backpack on. "Now we can go!" he said

As he began walking out the door, "Aren't you going to bring that?" said Faith pointing at his sheathed sword on top of his trunk, "You know you're allowed to now that were officers" she finished.

Sora stopped, walked back into the room, and grabbed his prized sword. "I'm sorry! I won't leave you around like that again!" he said to his sword as he tied it to his waist.

Faith had been standing in the doorway, "ready now?" she said.

"Yea yea, let's go" said Sora as he walked out the room and Faith followed right beside him.

He noticed she had left the door open, 'She made sure I had everything before we left, and left the door open? She wants to steal the ship now? She must have made some sort of plan...' Sora thought to himself.

'I'll be perfectly fine either way, might as well see how this plays out,' he thought.

They had walked down the hall together, and reached the balcony where Sora had landed on during his little stunt yesterday. 'I better keep the devil fruit a secret for as long as I can, or at least until I see if it's stronger than hers or not...' Sora thought to himself.

While waiting in line to get food, Sora noticed that Faith had been scoping the mess hall, as if she was looking for something. "You alright?" he asked hoping that he was over analyzing.

"Hmm?" she responded, not even paying attention to what Sora had said, "What'd you say?".

'I hate her!' Sora thought to himself, 'Why me?'  
"I said, are you okay?" he repeated.

"Oh... Sorry, I was looking for someone," she stopped short, "there he is!" said Faith, she had finished putting food on her tray and began walking over to a table were someone had just sat down.

'Probably a friend or something,' Sora thought to himself, he began stuffing as much food as he could into his tray. "This tray is not even close to being big enough..." said Sora as he fit as much food as he possible could, he looked around to make sure no one was looking, 'shouldn't attract any attention' he thought to himself.

His open hand began to fade, flowing with the wind, slowly so that he wouldn't cause an upwind; he grabbed another tray at the end of the line. He began to pull back his wind, along with the tray that was now floating above buffet style tables. Finally within his body's reach he materialized his hand back to normal and grabbed the tray.

'That took a lot longer than I thought it would, hiding my powers is very annoying...' he thought to himself.

He began overloading as much food into his second tray, being satisfied with the amount of food he had, he began walking towards Faith and the table she was sitting at.

"Oh... Wow! Did you get enough food Sora?" asked Faith

"Probably not, but I'll just go back up for more later I guess..." Sora responded. He noticed a scrawny looking kid sitting across the table. 'Must be 14 years old at the most,' thought Sora. "And this is?" Sora asked while pointing across the table to the seemingly young boy.

"Oh, sorry, this is Ryo Hattori, my sister said he's the best navigator recruit the Marines ever got" said Faith. "Ryo, this is Sora, my roommate I was telling you about."

"Sora D. Traverse, nice to meet you," said Sora, 'So this is the navigator she wants to take, I wonder why? No harm in playing along,' he thought to himself.

"Hi... I'm Ryo..." said Ryo; he had blonde hair, almost long enough to cover his eyes, brown eyes, not very tall, 5' 7'' at best.

As Sora was looking at Ryo, Faith interrupted "Sora, I told him about your plan..."

"I know I don't look very strong, and that I'm not as old as you guys, but can you please let me come with you!" said Ryo, cutting Faith off, "I promise I won't let you down." he added.

Sora liked him, 'he has a lot of potential, maybe...' he thought to himself. "How old are you?" Sora asked Ryo.

"14, but I'm turning 15 in two months," responded Ryo "I really,"

"This isn't a game you know, were really gonna be pirates, and go searching for one piece in new world." said Sora "It's going to be very dangerous, there might be times when even you will have to fight, do you think you can do that?"

"I'm a quick learner! You could teach me, so could Faith, I promise I'll help out as much as I can, please take me with you!" said Ryo.

'Well, it shouldn't be too much of a problem, at least until we get to grand line. Besides Faith already told him about it... Might as well.' Sora thought to himself while staring at Ryo.

"Okay, you can come, but you have to be brave, be fearless! I won't have any scaredy cats on my ship!" said Sora, "Go get your things ready, whatever you might need, were gonna leave soon," he finished.

Ryo looked so happy, his blonde hair now covered his eyes, ' better not be crying,' Sora thought to himself, 'will steal Commodore Summers ship when he's all set and ready.'

"Thank you! I'll go finish packing, I'll be really quick!" said Ryo as he ran towards the stairs that lead to the dorms.

"Ah! Damn, I didn't tell him where we'd meet..." said Sora, "Also did you just tell him the plan now? He said he'd 'finish packing'..." Sora asked Faith.

"I told him last night," answered Faith, "I didn't want to leave everything for the last minute, better to take someone who wants to come rather than one who was forced..." she added.

"Last night when? After I told you we both went to sleep..." asked Sora

"Well I was going to ask you if it was okay, but I couldn't exactly wake you up. So I just went anyways..." said Faith

'Well I am a heavy sleeper... Or so I'm told,' Sora thought to himself, "I understand that you couldn't wake me, but you could've told me this morning, if were gonna be partners were gonna have to be more open to each other." said Sora.

"Right, it kind of slipped my mind, won't happen again," said Faith

"Cool, so go get him and let's meet at the docks as soon as he's ready." Sora told Faith, "I'm gonna finish my food!" said Sora as he began devouring the food from his tray.

Faith was smiling, 'probably because we're about to leave,' thought Sora.

"See ya soon then," said Faith as she followed the path that Ryo had taken.

"Finally some peace and quiet!" said Sora while he finished his first tray of food. As he began working on his second tray of food Sora began to wonder, 'were definitely gonna need a chef, seriously.' he thought to himself.

After finishing his last tray, Sora began walking towards the huge doors that lead outside. "About time to leave this dump," said Sora.

As he walked outside he was approached by two marines, about the same age as him, probably around 18 or so. One boy tan skin with short blonde hair, maybe a little shorter than Sora, around 5' 9''. And the other is a girl just about the same height as the other, black hair, glasses.

Sora knew her, he had seen her before. 'Vice Admiral Tashigi,' he thought to himself, ' what the hell is she doing here? As if the possibility of fighting the Rear Admiral wasn't enough... Maybe she's here for some other reason...' Sora thought to himself.

The two people, Vice Admiral Tashigi, and the marine, probably a lowly officer, now stood in Sora's way.

"That's the guy I was telling you about," said the guy, Sora recognized the voice, 'he was one of the 8 who got accepted... Did he rat me out somehow?' Sora thought to himself.

"Are you Sora D. Traverse?" asked Tashigi

'Shit. Shit.' Sora repeated in his head over and over again. "Yes I am, may I help you?" he asked calmly, trying not to look more suspicious than he already did.

Upon hearing Sora's answer, Tashigi raised her hand and in a moment the whole mess hall was filled with armed Marines. "You are hereby under arrest by the world government for impersonating a marine, and plotting to steal a marine ship!" yelled Tashigi.

'Impersonating? I only told one person about that, and he isn't even near this place... That conniving prick!' Sora thought to himself.

Many of the marines had guns locked and loaded aimed at Sora, others had Swords, and a handful was barehanded. 'Those are probably the fruit users,' he thought to himself, 'that guy must've overheard us sometime last night about stealing the ship, or maybe when Faith was telling Ryo,' thought Sora, quickly trying to figure out how he got caught.

Behind Sora was the mess hall filled with a battalion of marines, and outside, in front of him, a Vice Admiral and devil fruit user. 'Things can't get much worse than this,' Sora thought to himself.

"There's nowhere to run, come in peacefully!" said Tashigi  
The marines began moving in a little closer, not much time left.

Sora began walking forward, determined to break free.  
The marine next to Tashigi began walking forward too, "Rob! Let's take him together!" shouted a girl from behind Sora.

A light skinned girl, long dark hair, average height, 'Must be his partner from the selection of 8,' Sora thought to himself, 'She's barehanded too, two fruit users? Or are they just two extremely cocky marines?'

It's two on one, one guy in front and one girl behind. Vice Admiral Tashigi raised her arm, and all the other marines lowered their weapons, two on one. The guy, Rob, took his stance and the girl behind as well. "Jacquelyn back me up!" yelled Jack as he began moving forward.

"On it," she yelled back, as she began moving forward as well. They began closing in on Sora; the wind from the sea began to blow.

With little distance for the two to travel, Sora grabbed his prized sword, he didn't draw it just yet, he waits 'It's all or nothing I guess, not knowing what kinda fruit they have is annoying, better not use mine unless I really need to,' Sora thought to himself.

With the wind blowing in his face Sora was ready, ready to face impossible odds, ready to fight to be free.

"Let's go!" yelled Sora


	4. Our Ship

Chapter 4: Our Ship

"Let's go!" shouted Sora with the two marines charging him. Sora begins to makes his move, he runs forward, deciding to fight the guy rather than the girl behind him.

Sora began charging forward, as Rob got closer, his hand let off a bright light, a glow even. Finally within reach Rob thrusts with his glowing hand towards Sora with blinding speed. 'That sounds like electricity cackling, I'm safe if it's the Goro Goro no mi, lightning is weaker than wind,' Sora thought to himself 'But I should still keep my fruit a secret,' he said to himself as he began to react to Robs electric thrust.

With almost equal speed, Sora places his hand on Robs electric hand, and with effort, pushed his hand down, redirecting Robs thrust towards the ground. Having caught Rob off guard, Sora spun around Rob who was falling towards the ground, and swung his leg around him, towards Robs face.

With his leg flying in the opposite direction Rob was falling made the impact even harder. Having used the speed of Robs thrust against him, Sora's kick connects with Robs face, "See ya!" shouts Sora as Rob is sent flying back, towards Vice Admiral Tashigi.

"That was easier than I thought," said Sora who was now looking at the Vice Admiral, hoping that she would not enter the fray.

"Ahhhh!" screamed out a girl from behind Sora. "RAWWR!"

'That Jacquelyn girl!' thought Sora as he tried to turn around, hoping he would not be too late. To his surprise, there stood a lion, on all fours, in marine clothing.

"What?" said Sora tilting his head, staring at the Lion, "Neko Neko no mi huh?" the lion ran straight at him, with the same speed as Rob had before it.

Sora readied himself; Jacquelyn had covered all the distance in between them and began to lunge forward. With little time to react Sora dropped to the ground, letting her fly over him while he lay flat on the ground. 'That's plenty far enough' Sora thought to himself as the lion's head and front legs passed over him, leaving the lower body completely open.

He planted his hands on the ground and began to push out wind from his hands, 'Just a quick burst will do,' he thought to himself as his hands let out a massive burst of wind towards the ground. The lion, Jacquelyn, had no chance of reacting; Sora flew off the ground in an instant, kicking Jacquelyn far into the air in the process.

Jacquelyn came crashing down, slamming the ground hard. Sora just watched, waiting for the two to come at him again. Rob ran over to Jacquelyn, who had still been lying in the same spot she crashed down on. The lion transformed back to human form, 'Must've passed out I guess...' thought Sora to himself.

Rob stood up, "Ahhhhh" screaming out in rage; he began emitting electricity around him. 'He's about to do something crazy…' Sora thought to himself.

The wind began blowing, flowing in from the open sea in front of Sora. He could use the wind, and escape with ease, but his timing has to be perfect. Faith and Ryo are nowhere to be seen, so he has to wait.

Sora stands firm in a fighting position, while Rob seemed to be powering up for a strong attack. With a loud crash, Rob let the attack subside, his electricity dissipated.

"What..." said Sora as he began to turn to his right. 'The loud crash... was behind me?' he thought as tried to turn around.

In an instant, Sora is facing to the left; he is pushed against his body's will. 'Someone got way to close' he thought as he was sent flying off to the left.

Sora had hit the ground hard, rolling far from where he was standing before. After coming back to his senses, he manages to stand up.

"Been a while since you've actually been hit huh?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

"You really thought you would get away with all this?" the person added.

"Sora! They got me before I could get on the ship!" yelled Ryo, who was all tied up on the floor beside the person talking to Sora. A woman, brown hair, a little taller than Faith, maybe she's the Commodore.

"Commodore Summers I presume?" said Sora, as he rubbed his cheek

"Yes, I could really care less about this kid," she said as she looked down at Ryo who was tied up at her feet, "but my sister is a different story, where is she?" asked the Commodore.

"That's a good question..." answered Sora, 'She should've been with Ryo... God this is annoying...' Sora thought to himself.

"Looks like your brilliant scheme is at its end," said Commodore Summers,

Sora looked at Ryo, who was trying his very best to not be noticed, it looked like he was pointing at something, Sora eyes followed in the direction Ryo was pointing, and to his surprise, their stood Faith, on the ship they planned to steal, getting it ready to leave.

"Speaking of schemes, may I ask how you found out?" asked Sora bringing his attention back to the Commodore, as he cut her off. He stood there, with an extremely curious face, wondering where exactly did he mess up.

"That doesn't matter, what does matter is that we found out, and now we got you." Responded the Commodore, with a seemingly annoyed face, almost aggravated, she was holding herself back.

"Well regardless why I'm here, doesn't change the fact that your sister, Faith, doesn't wanna be here..." said Sora, "She would rather be a pirate than work under you and be a marine. So, were helping each other, right?" asked Sora, while looking behind the Commodore.

The Commodore looked behind herself, only to see her little sister. Standing there with her brown hair, a little past her shoulders, and her extremely blue eyes, like the ocean. Faith had clearly finished preparing the ship, and began walking towards her sister.

"Let's make a trade Commodore!" said Faith, without directing her gaze from meeting Sora's, "Me for Ryo." She said.

'Why is she making more work for me...' thought Sora to himself, 'it'd be so much easier if she didn't do that...'

"DEAL!" said the Commodore in a loud almost demanding voice. She had all her attention on Faith, completely vulnerable, as a Commodore she should be ashamed.

Faith had been beside them now, standing next to Ryo, who had his face down now, 'He'd better not be crying now...' thought Sora to himself.

"Now let him go!" demanded Faith as her eyes met her older sister.

Surprisingly the Commodore listened; she began drawing her sword, 'NOW' Sora thought to himself.

He took off, with unbelievable pace; he made up the long distance between them in an instant. His speed, slowed everything else down, the Commodore raised her blade, and he lunged forward feet first. The Commodore's sword was beginning to come down, Sora made contact with the sword, and with no resistance kicked the sword down towards the ground.

In that moment he freed Ryo, and managed to disarm the Commodore as well. But he was not done, with his back towards the Commodore; he began to turn, with the same blinding speed he had just used. As he turned, he noticed Faith's and Ryo's reaction, 'Why do they look so surprised!' Sora thought to himself, 'didn't expect that did ya?' Full turned, Sora now faced the Commodore, her face was priceless, completely shocked.

"WAAaah!" yelled Sora, as he pushed out as much wind as he could from both hands, a huge gust of wind plowed the Commodore and sent her flying towards the Vice Admiral.

"Ha. Ha. That was fun," said Sora as he turned back around towards Faith and Ryo, "better get the ship moving huh Ryo?" he asked his navigator.

Ryo still in a kind of shock responds "O. Okay, I'll get the ship ready."

"No, get it moving," said Faith, "It's already ready, just get it moving."

"Okay." Said Ryo, with a lot more conviction in his voice, just got his confidence up a bit somehow. He ran off, leaving the two of them to face a Marine head quarters.

Sora and Faith stood next to each other, looking at the massive group of marines looking right back at them, Vice Admiral Tashigi, Commodore Summers, Rob, Jacquelyn, and the rest of the marines.

"So you gonna tell me what kind of Devil Fruit you have?" asked Sora, "Oh should I wait and find out?"

"What's yours?" she immediately asked back.

"Kaze Kaze no mi, I'm a Logia" responded Sora, "and yours?"

"Mera Mera no mi" said Faith.

"Wow..." responded Sora, "Never would've guessed that, well that makes things a lot easier now. Wait for my go. Alright?"

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" asked Faith

"How goods your punching arm?" asked Sora.

"My punching arm?" said Faith, kinda confused, "What... ohh!"

"That's right, on my go okay?" said Sora

"Alright!" responded Faith.

Out of the crowd of Marines, the Rear Admiral steps out, Travis, "Sora stop this nonsense!" he said, "I didn't let you in, so you could just steal one of our ships!"

Sora stepped forward, looking at the whole crowd, "THIS IS OUR SHIP!" he roared. Marines left and right started to fall over, passing out, as if the air from their lungs had left them, there bodies gone limp.

The Vice Admiral, the Commodore, Rob, Jacquelyn, and Rear Admiral Travis, were left in awe, amazed and terrified of what they had just witnessed.

"TRY AND STOP US!"


	5. Don't Worry

Chapter 5: Don't Worry

"TRY AND STOP US!" roared Sora knocking out the rest of the conscious marines, leaving only Vice Admiral Tashigi, Rear Admiral Travis, Commodore Summers, Rob, and Jacquelyn.

"...What the hell was that?" asked Faith in a low voice, more shocked than scared.

"I pretty sure it's called..." responded Sora,

"Not many people have that kind of Haki!" said Vice Admiral Tashigi, cutting Sora off, "The Emperors Haki, you're a very dangerous boy aren't you."

"Yea," said Sora, now turned looking at Faith, "So it basically means I'm amazing!"

Out of the corner of his eyes, Sora noticed that Ryo had gotten the ship moving, slowly, but still moving.

"Here we go" said Sora to Faith, "The timings gotta be perfect, after it happens, were gonna race to the ship, you can make that distance right?"

The ship had begun sailing along the port, but some distance away from it.

"Yea I can make that, let's get out of here already!" responded Faith.

Vice Admiral Tashigi and Rear Admiral Travis began walking forward, swords drawn, minds set.

Sora and Faith began to walk forward also, "Were not gonna do that just yet, its two on two, lets catch them off guard first, then we make our move," said Sora, just loud enough for Faith to hear.

"Sounds good," responded Faith.

As they walked, Sora began untying his sword from his waist, "This is gonna be fun" he said as he finished untying it, "Hope it doesn't break..." he said as he drew the blade slightly.

The Vice Admiral stopped walking, the Rear Admiral turned back to see what was wrong, "What is it Tashigi?"

"That sword!" she responded, with a seemingly confused face, "That's Yubashiri, one of Roronoa Zorro's swords..." she added, "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!" she yelled.

'Oh, so she knows about the sword,' Sora thought to himself, "My father found it at Sabaody, gave it to me as a gift," he responded.

"Your Father!" she said. As she answered, the Rear Admiral walked back towards her, "His father, my brother, Vice Admiral Traverse, better known as Vice Admiral Ross."

"Vice Admiral Ross' son?" said Tashigi, in shock, "But..."

In their moment of confusion, Sora drew his blade, and to Faiths surprise, the sword was broken, it was very short, cracked, rusted, and falling apart.

"It belonged to the best swordsman in the world," Sora said to Faith, "Get ready,"

Still unnoticed by the two Admirals, Sora put the blade close to his mouth and took a deep breath. He blew onto the broken blade, the wind, almost crawled along the broken blade, and kept going, his broken blade, became a wind long sword.

"Get ready, I'll be back in a bit..." said Sora as he disappeared right in front of Faith.

He had began running at his insanely fast speed, trying to cover as much distance as he could without being noticed. To his delight the two Admirals were still conversing when he had covered the distance, now within his swords reach.

"Hope I'm not interrupting!" yelled Sora as he swung his sword made of wind.

As he swung his sword, the wind began to leave his sword, and fly straight at the two Admirals, who had lowered their defenses. Sora quickly drew another deep breath, and blew onto his sword again, and continued to fire his blade like wind at the two Admirals.

With little time to react the Admirals couldn't hope to attack, being overwhelmed by Sora, they could only manage to defend themselves from his onslaught.

Sora, took in a huge breath, leaving himself a little open, he prepared himself to receive damage, but to his surprise neither Tashigi, or Travis could take advantage. Instead of blowing the wind onto the sword, like he has been doing, "HAAAAAaaaaaa" Sora a powerful gust of wind emanated from his mouth, blowing Tashigi and Travis way back towards the Commodore and Rob, and Jacquelyn.

Sora sheathed his sword, "Ha. Ha. Ha. Faith!" Sora called.

She made the distance between them very quickly, "Let's do this!" she said.

Sora walks forward, "Make sure you timing is good, I'll shoot first, and yours will be the finisher." Sora said to Faith.

"Got it," responded Faith.

Sora began shaking his right arm, stretching it out, "This is gonna be tiring..." The wind began to blow, flowing from the sea, 'Perfect timing' Sora thought to himself. The wind was beginning to subside, creating a pull back, 'Now!' Sora thought to himself.

"HURRICANE FIST!" shouted Sora as he threw his right fist towards the Admirals, the Commodore, and those two.

A huge storm fist was flying towards them, blocking their view of just about everything. The ground began to shake, and break under the pressure of the wind, creating a path of destruction towards the marines.

"FIRE FIST!" shouted Faith, as she threw her left fist towards Sora's thrown Hurricane Fist. A huge flame fist caught up to the wind in an instant, and expanded tenfold.

The 5 marines, looked in fear at what was flying towards them, nothing was in view besides this massive, flaming wind.

Faith and Sora began sprinting towards the ocean, towards there ship, as fast as they possibly could. The edge of the port came up and the two jumped, Faith's feet and most of her legs became flames, as she floated quickly towards the ship.

Sora, slowly coming down towards the ocean called out "Very nice! Low-wind burst!" Sora shouted as he felt the wind flow out of him, and collect around him; he spread his arms out wide, and flew along the current of wind above the ocean.

He flew up onto his new ship, "There, that was easy!" he said to Faith and Ryo, who looked amazed at what he had just witnessed.

Sora looked back at the Marine Base; there combined attack was still raging, "Better get out of this islands sight before we figure out what we're doing next right?" Sora asked the two.

"That's probably best." responded Faith.

"Okay, the ship is ready, let's get going. Any direction will do right? We just want to get out of sight..." added Ryo, with a huge smile on his face.

"Let's put some wind in these sails, shall we?" said Sora as he walked towards the huge sails. 'Not too hard, wouldn't want to break something already...' Sora thought to himself. He raised his arms, and watched as his hands began to fade, Ryo let out a gasp, "Watch this!" Sora said to Ryo, and with a burst of energy, wind flew towards the sails, strong enough to push the ship to a good speed.

"WOAH!" said Ryo, amazed at what he was witnessing, the ship was moving very quickly, before he realized, he had ran up to the deck and began steering the ship, it was a little hard for him to hold the steering wheel steady, but he was managing.

Faith began to walk up the stairs, to what Sora thought was to help Ryo out, "He's got it, don't worry," he said to Faith just loud enough for only her to hear.

"Okay," she responded as she walked back down the stairs leading to the top deck, and began heading for the door leading inside the ship. "I'm gonna go inside and look around." She said as she disappeared behind the door.

Sora was still pushing wind at the sail, standing under it, watching the beautiful ocean fly by. "I think were good Sora!" yelled Ryo, with that Sora slowly stopped pushing out wind, and slowly his hands began to reappear.

He jumped up to the top deck where Ryo was steering the ship from, and looked behind them, "Yup! That's definitely far enough!" said Sora, "You did a really good job Ryo! We couldn't have done it without you!"

"Th. Thanks!" said Ryo, clearly happy that he was being praised, being accepted.

"I think will be good for a while, let's go inside and talk about what to do next," said Sora as he began walking down the stairs to the ship deck.

"Okay!" responded Ryo as he followed right next to Sora, he opened the door leading inside for Sora, letting him go first, 'Cute kid' Sora thought to himself.

Inside was a hallway, it was a pretty big ship, so it had a couple rooms, "Faith?" Sora called out,

"In here!" responded Faith, she walked to the doorway of the room she was in, "I guess this is your room, Captain"

Sora and Ryo walked down to the room, the door said Captains Quarters, "Yea I guess it is..." said Sora.

Inside was a huge table, with a massive map, navigating tools, books, letters, and a bed against right next to the windows. 'Nice, this _is _my room' Sora thought to himself.

The three sat down at the huge table, Ryo began doing some math on a blank sheet of paper, and began plotting where we were on the map.

"Were right in between Shells Town and Dawn Island," said Ryo "Are we going straight for the Grand Line?" he asked.

"Nope." Responded Sora, to Ryo and Faiths surprise, "Were gonna go here!" he said as he pointed to an island on the massive map, "That island has a village named Shimotsuki Village, where the world's best swordsman was trained. That's where were going first!"

"Well at least the Marines won't expect it, us going backwards that is," added Faith.

"Okay. So will need to turn around a little, and maybe we should go around this island," said Ryo,

"I'll leave those decisions up to you Ryo, just make sure we get there" said Sora, trying his very best to be encouraging, and also to see how Ryo handles the responsibility.

"Alright," said Ryo, now looking happily at the huge map, Sora could see the gears clicking in Ryo's head, thinking of ways to get there, and all that.

Sora began wondering around his new room, looking at the books on the shelves, at his bed, in the closet, around the whole room. "So what are we gonna name the ship?" he asked Faith and Ryo, who both were sitting down looking at the map on the table.

"I didn't even think of that..." said Faith, now thinking of possible names.

"Anything you want will be cool Sora!" answered Ryo.

"How about... Voyager?" suggested Sora

"That's good," said Faith, "The Voyager."

"I like it!" said Ryo.

"Alright, The Voyager it is then," said Sora.

The ship has a name now, 'What about our jolly roger, right now our flags and sails have the Marines logo on them, we should change them soon...' Sora thought to himself.

"Ryo, start thinking of a jolly roger for us," Sora told Ryo, who looked up with more excitement, he was being tasked with creating the crews symbol.

Sora walked over to his bed, and laid on it. "I wonder where they all went." Sora said, "Who are you talking about Sora?" asked Faith looking kind of confused at him.

Sora didn't realize that he had spoken aloud, and also didn't notice she said anything, he was too busy thinking, to busy wondering. He noticed something at the end of his bed, an indent on the book shelf at the end of his bed. 'I wonder...' he thought to himself as he got up and moved closer to the shelf.

"A hidden drawer?" Sora said out loud again, turning his head sideways, almost confused.

He moved to it, and as he went to open it, he caught the attention of Faith and Ryo, who both had gotten up and walked over to his bed to see what he was looking at.

"Holy shi..." said Sora.

"That's a...!" added Faith

"A Devil Fruit!" yelled Ryo.

Sora didn't even take it out of the drawer, the three just stared, two of them couldn't possibly take it anyways, 'Ryo isn't ready for whatever this could be...' Sora thought to himself and closed the drawer.

"Will wait," said Sora to Ryo, who was looking kind of eager towards the drawer. "We don't know what it is yet, it's better to be safe than sorry."

"I think there's a book that lists a bunch of fruits, maybe my sister has one here..." said Faith as she began to look around the room.

"Ryo, I know a guy, that will be able to tell us what kind of fruit this is, but he's a ways off from here, so we have to be patient okay?" asked Sora

"Okay, don't worry, I'm good at waiting" responded Ryo.

"Alright, well depending on what it actually is, will keep it or sell it," said Sora.

"Okay," said Faith and Ryo at the same time.

"Yea, don't worry. Now, Full speed to Shimotsuki Village!" said Sora.


End file.
